Isn't Life Ironic?
by Coffee Shopper
Summary: She always told him that the day she would ever become romantically interested in him would be the day her sister enjoyed his company. He only smirked and replied with an, “We’ll see…”


**Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoy. I'd like to know what you think, so leave a review. I decided to revise this chapter, due to a few careless errors that I managed to make. 

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nada.

**Rating:** R on the safe side for language and implied situations.

**Pairing:** Lily/James

**Summary:** She always told him that the day she would ever become romantically interested in him would be the day her sister enjoyed his company. He only smirked and replied with an, "We'll see…" 

****

****

**Isn't Life Ironic?**

They met on the September 1st. The shy, inexperienced, awkward red-head and the arrogant, even at the age of eleven, outgoing dark haired boy. They studied and lived side by side with each other in the same house for 5 years before they noticed each other. That was when the bickering started and the petty fights, the hard glares and wounding insults. Lily matured into a young lady with a warm personality, and a hot temper. Petite and pretty, she was well liked in her year. James became popular, making the Gryffindor Quidditch captain; infamous for his long list of pranks with his best pals, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. 

She was disgusted by his arrogance and the fact that he barely even talked to her before trying to ask her out. He was blown away from her beauty and her sharp wit. She was able to put someone in their spot with a few well-chosen words. He was known as the one to help a lost first year or an upset third year, never one to put himself before others. She failed to acknowledge that, choosing to focus on the bad, rather than the good. He was determined to woo her and show her the real him. His friends joked around about it as if it was some silly crush. Her friends thought that they'd make an adorable couple together. Instead of pushing the relationship forward, they only managed to cause Lily to prove to them how wrong they were. 

—¤—

James set his materials for Potions down in front of Lily, currently scowling and throwing silent curses at Professor Hugh in her mind. James held a bored expression, silently put down at not being partnered with Sirius, although he was well aware of the fact that Professor Hugh was not _that_ dumb. James was tired. The full moon was last night. James was too tired to pick a fight with Lily. Lily was always ready to yell insults and humiliate James. She sighed heavily and pulled out a new scroll of parchment.

James struggled with taking off his Head Boy pin and after carelessly tossed it into his bag, and dropped his head onto the desk, closing his eyes in a moment's peace.

"James?" No answer. "James?" 

He raised his head, "Yeah?" Lily noticed the heavy bags underneath his eyes and the worn look on his face.

"Do you want to get the ingredients, and I'll copy down the recipe?" she offered, her voice softening slightly.

"Sure." James made his way to the supply cabinet to gather the things. 

Lily started to copy down the instructions, but stopped and turned around to tap Sirius on the shoulder.

"Sirius?"

He turned around, a charismatic smile on his face, "Lily?" he mocked.

"Is James okay? He looks really tired today?"

Sirius' smile faltered slightly. 

"Why, Lily? I didn't know you cared?" he said jokingly.

Lily shrunk back, "I may not be the best of friends with James, but I'm not heartless, Sirius."

He looked serious for a split second, "I know, Lily," and turned around, joyous personality reinstated. 

—¤—

Jordan Wood hastily swallowed a large bite of scalloped potatoes and waved to his best friend, Lily. 

"Hey," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Lily took a seat across from him, and made herself a plate of food.

Jordan had been a close friend of Lily's ever since they were sorted into the same house. They had become even closer this year, and now considered each other best friends, due to the absence of her other best friend Jillian Butler, who was a year older then Jordan and Lily. 

Jordan was Scottish, tall, lean, and chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was a passionate fanatic of Quidditch. His good-looking features attracted many ladies of Hogwarts, but once they were in his company, his obsessive tendency to talk over about Quidditch would turn them away. Lily was one of the few of the female gender who could stand his incessant talk about the wizardry sport. 

"You going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he questioned to Lily, and then shoved more chicken into his mouth.

Lily spooned some string beans onto her plate, "Um… I'm not sure. I don't know what all the hype about Hogsmeade is about." 

Jordan looked aghast. "Lily! You're missing out on all the new equipment," he of course was referring to Quidditch equipment, "and the chocolate and the butterbeer…"

"Jordan! Calm down, if it means so much to you, I'll go," Lily said mildly amused.

"Great," Jordan smiled in satisfaction, "Now, can you pass me the rolls?"

—¤—

Jordan stepped exuberantly outside, "Don't you appreciate me persuading you to go to Hogsmeade? It's a beautiful day…" —in Lily's opinion it looked ready to rain— "… the birds are singing and it's perfect! There's no wind either! This would be excellent condition for a match, don't you think?"

Jordan didn't wait for an answer, and dragged Lily past the Hogwarts entrance, forgoing the carriages.

"Jordan! Where are you going? The carriages are right there!" Lily exclaimed, trying desperately to wrestle her way out of Jordan's grip.

"We're going to walk Lily! C'mon! Exercise is good for you!" Jordan marched right on.

Lily fought to squash her anger and quickly joined Jordan on his walk to Hogsmeade.

_ 'Just fucking great,'_ Lily thought bitterly as she continued to walk to Hogsmeade with Jordan. It had started to pour, and within a few minutes, both students were dripping went. Jordan gave Lily a little innocent puppy dog look. Lily sighed and than dragged Jordan towards Three Broomsticks for shelter. 

Lily ordered two Butterbeers for Jordan and herself as soon as they got seated in a booth. 

"You and your stupid ideas," Lily muttered underneath her breath.

Jordan just smiled and switched topics before she could get even more irritated.

_Whoosh!_ The door to the toasty bar blew open from the strong gust of wind, and four thoroughly teenagers, soaked by the rain, stepped in.

The bar momentarily became quiet to turn and look upon the four teenagers. They each flushed slightly and smiled.

Then the customers all turned back to their own business and the chattering began once more. 

"Hey Sasha," Sirius yelled across the noisily room to the merry bartender, "Toss us a few Butterbeers, will ya?"

"Sure thing," she hollered back, as she dried a wet shot glass.

The four, known as The Marauder's sat down in a table in the corner. They were known as Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter. Remus was tolerable to be around in Lily's opinion. Peter was shy and awkward to be around. Sirius was just, well, Sirius; upbeat and mischievous. James was outgoing and kind, and in Lily's opinion, had an inflated head. 

All four were well liked by the student population. Sirius and James were known to be the charmer's of the group. With dark brown shoulder-length hair, he was often compared as the James Dean of the Hogwarts, a dangerous bad-boy that girls were still attracted to. James was handsome in an entirely different way. His hazel eyes were warm and inviting. He was more casual, roguishly handsome, than a pretty boy, with hair had the out-of-bed look, which was achieved against James' will. Peter was nice enough; he wasn't too popular with the girls. Unlike James and Sirius, Peter wasn't smooth with the ladies. He would often stumble around them. His looks were quite bland too. Remus was the quiet, intelligent one of the four. He was handsome in a smart way. His sandy brown hair complicated his features well, and girls were constantly asking for his "help" in schoolwork. Sirius, James and Remus were all tall, around six feet. Peter was shorter than them, around 5'7". 

Lily and Jordan paid them no attention, focusing on their conversation instead.

"You know, I think James likes you," Jordan said. 

"James who?" Lily said, disinterestedly.

"James Potter."

Lily looked over at the Marauder's and saw them laughing at a joke that Sirius was sharing. 

"He hasn't really managed to peeve me off yet so far. I'm sure he's gotten over his crush," Lily said. The previous year had been the year that James had tried to court Lily unsuccessfully. He had asked her out a handful of times, each time turned down and a snappy "No!", "Get lost!", or everyone's favorite, "I'd rather jump into the lake and drown."

Lily quickly steered the topic to a new subject, "I have to go pick up a few more school clothes. I didn't get a chance to buy all the clothes I needed over the summer." 

"I wanted to go check out if they got any more Quidditch supplies," Jordan replied.

"Well, we can-"

"Oi Jordan!" Jordan's fellow teammate, the oh-so-glorious James Potter called to Jordan.

Jordan swiveled around in his seat to face James, "Yeah?"

"We were going to go check out the Quidditch stuff, you want to join us?"

"Uh… well, I was going to accompany Lily to go buy some stuff," he answered.

Lily spoke up, "No, that's okay. You can go with them."

Jordan looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Lily smiled.

"Well, I don't want you to be walking around Hogsmeade alone," Jordan said.

"I'll go with her," James offered. With the pressuring of five against one, Lily cracked.


End file.
